Promise
by Jane Glass
Summary: A long night of Rose thinking alone leads to an interesting conversation between her and Lailah, and a promise between the two. (birthday fic for Kokiri-Hylian-Hero. Rose/Lailah. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE GAME/ANIME)


Moonlight came in through the curtains of the small Inn room, rays of soft white light hitting the floor and parts of the bed closet to the window, but looking up at the dark sky and bright little stars speckled across the sky, Rose just felt more alone than ever.

"The burden of the Sheperd must be difficult," people would say, and they would smile and go on and on about how amazing the Sheperd is, but no one truly understood the burden. They couldn't, no matter how much they tried to imagine it, they could only just imagine the burden, the pain and the hard work. And they didn't know how lucky they were, how thankful they should have been for Sorey, how thankful they should be to Rose, Lailah, Edna, Zaveid, Mikleo, Symonne and Alisha.

Maybe that's what left Rose feeling so empty tonight. The thought that maybe her comrades were the only ones who understood what she was going through. They understood the pain, they understood how she missed Sorey, just like they did. They knew her. But sadly they couldn't still travel around the world like they once had, they couldn't always be together like that.

Mikleo had checked in once in the span of months to make sure she was feeling okay and handling things alright. And he had been gone since then. Alisha, being royalty, couldn't come along with Rose everywhere. Symonne, despite having joined them recently, still wasn't really part of the "family". She worked with them alright, and Rose had a bit of a soft spot for the girl who was so damaged, but it hadn't been long enough to consider her any more than a helping hand—especially after Sorey left, it'd feel like replacing him.

But other than Symonne, her team now only consisted of Lailah, Edna and Zaveid. It felt like the other half of her was ripped out. Like parts of her—important parts of her, were ripped away, leaving a nasty injury where it was torn from her.

Perhaps that's why she couldn't sleep. Why she laid awake at night so many times recently. Because she wasn't healed yet. She would never be completely better, left with the scars from where parts of her had healed up, where her heart had slowly healed. They were battle scars. Scars that would change history.

Quiet footsteps behind her had her glancing back to see Lailah, the Prime Lord's beautiful long white hair flowing behind her as she stepped over, sitting with Rose on the edge of the bed. There were two beds in this Inn room, the first one was being occupied by Edna and Symonne, the second by Rose and Lailah, and Zaveid slept on the floor of this Inn room because "It felt nice", or so he said.

"Can't sleep?" Lailah asked softly, her voice smooth and kind as always. Rose glanced at her, her green eyes vibrant and yet hiding secrets. As always.

"I guess not," Rose mumbled after a moment of thought, "I guess I just feel...hopeless."

Lailah frowned, but her eyes still shined with child-like naivety. "How so?"

Shrugging, Rose struggled for a way to word it, but nothing she said ever sounded right. It was impossible to properly get her messy thoughts out with rambling. "I guess, even though this is more than I ever thought I'd be able to help with, it still...it feels like it's not enough? I'm an okay Sheperd, I guess, or I'd like to think I am, but if Sorey were here—"

"Sorey would be proud of you, if he could see you here," Lailah interrupted softly, "I'm proud of you."

Rose smiled at that, despite trying so hard not to. She liked making Lailah proud of her though. She loved how rewarding it was to make her happy, to make Lailah say such things. It made her feel special. Even if Lailah did tell the others the same. There was always something special with their relationship. It was different, more honest.

And quiet nights where they couldn't sleep, the silence filled with their soft voices were the best. It didn't mean she felt better about being Sheperd. It didn't mean she didn't still want Sorey back. Because she did. But Lailah was her only escape from reality. She wanted to live in that child-like happiness forever, with Lailah at her side. They could forget the world together. Leave it all behind. Who needs it when you have someone so special?

"Thanks." She muttered, shrugging slightly since she wasn't sure what to say. Lailah simply smiled, "One day, Rose, we will have more people to help us. We'll lead them."

Lailah looked excited, but the thought had Rose's stomach churning with nervousness. Yes, a larger group of people spreading the message they had, and helping people like they did would be amazing, but...sharing Lailah with so many other people would be a headache. She already had to share her with the others, and sometimes Mikleo whenever he showed up—or if he showed up? But this was a larger scale.

"You're worried about something." Lailah stated, staring at her wearily. Rose glanced at her quickly, swallowing, "I just—will you always—I mean, be my Prime Lord?"

Lailah smiled softly, looking a little amused as she grabbed Rose's hands in her own, leaning forward. "Why wouldn't I?"

Rose intertwined their fingers. "I mean...if we recruited more people, would you stay with me?"

"'Stay with you'?" Lailah giggled quietly, "Of course I will."

Rose smiled, "Promise?"

Lailah stopped giggling, then, looking more serious, and she smiled softly. "I promise."

"So...are you two gonna like, kiss now?" Came Edna's monotone voice from the other side of the room.

Rose turned red and quickly flung a pillow in her direction, missing horribly and hitting Symonne instead, who let out a high-pitch yelp.

"Shut up Edna!" Rose snapped before the girl could say anything else. Edna smirked at that, turning away and pulling the cover over herself. "Not my fault you're both so loud."

There was silence, but Rose still felt extremely embarrassed at the comment. She glanced back at Lailah who just looked amused, "Well?" She asked quietly.

Rose blinked, "Well what?"

"Um, nothing," Lailah laughed shyly, "I just thought...you asked me to stay with you forever?"

"Yeah, but, I mean—" Rose stammered, not knowing what to say. Yeah, she'd been thinking that way too, but wow, talk about too much confrontation.

"So...did you not want to then? Stay together forever? Or as long as we can?" Lailah asked, the older woman looking way too serious for Rose. Or for Rose's heart.

"But you—you wouldn't...I would die, one day." Rose mumbled.

Lailah stared at her, looking sad at the thought. "I could stay with you until then."

"Lailah—I couldn't..."

"I've learned to enjoy the time I have with people, Rose," she mumbled, smiling softly, "And I enjoy spending time with you. However long that time may be..."

Rose stared at her, hardly believing her ears. "Well...well then..." She grabbed Lailah's hand, pulling her out of the stuffy Inn room and out of the Inn, into the night. She smiled like a little kid, turning to look at Lailah, her white hair a contrast again the night sky.

"Say it." Rose whispered, staring at Lailah.

"Rose, will—"

"No, the proper way!" Rose interrupted excitedly, grinning. Lailah smiled and laughed, getting on her knees before Rose. She grabbed Rose's right hand, "Rose...will you...stay by my side, and let me stay by yours, for however long we can?"

Rose giggled, pulling her up, "Yes!" She said loudly, probably too loudly for the town residents, but none of that matter. She pulled Lailah close and hugged her, "I love you." She mumbled quickly. "I love you too!" Lailah embraced her in return before pulling away, and Rose quickly leaned in to kiss her for the first time.

It would be the first of many.

* * *

 **Might make another chapter some time, but eh, I'm busy right now. ^^ Birthday story for Kokiri-Hylian-Hero**.


End file.
